


Не его сыновья

by medb



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на <strong>хоббит-фест</strong> по заявке <em>III-63. Двалин/Дис, на заднем плане - Фили, Кили, можно и Торина приплести. "Они могли бы быть моими сыновьями".</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Не его сыновья

**Author's Note:**

> AU по таймлайну (в книге Дис была совсем ребенком, когда дракон напал на Эребор).
> 
> Еще одна удивительная [иллюстрация](http://vera-ist-44.tumblr.com/post/41934573901/arlothia-bosetsu-arlothia-vera-ist-44) от **_vera-ist-44_** , сразу к трем текстам по этой заявке.

Женщины гномов не плетут кружева. Нет, такую нежную, тонкую и бесполезную работу они оставляют другим народам.  
Женщины гномов – ювелиры, стеклодувы, кожевники, оружейных дел мастера. У каждой – свой особый дар, свое предпочтение.  
Дис была принцессой. Наследницей великого рода, пусть и женщиной, пусть всего третьей по старшинству. Ее положению не пристало возиться с грубыми материалами, пропадать целыми днями в кузнице... Но она не могла позволить себе сидеть без дела – поэтому, под присмотром Балина, старого (тогда, в те забытые, почти нереальные теперь годы – еще почти юного) верного советника деда, освоила искусство каллиграфии.  
Она переписывала ветхие, древние хроники и летописи, копировала полные непонятных символов карты, заносила в собственную толстую тетрадь в гравированной серебряной обложке-футляре – подарок братьев – избранные цитаты из трудов, посвященных воинскому делу.  
Вот только ей гораздо больше нравилось писать не по бумаге – хрупкой, ненадежной – а по коже.  
Это стало их секретом, разделенной на двоих и сохраненной навсегда тайной – но первую татуировку Двалину сделала именно Дис.  
Они тогда были еще совсем детьми, и Балин на уроках истории поведал им о старом обычае их предков оставлять на своей коже узоры в память о погибших. И Двалин решил, что хочет себе изображение секиры на лопатке, в честь зарубленного орками отца.  
Дис нашла в библиотеке необходимые книги, добыла чернила и закаленные иглы, принесла из покоев врачевания лечебную мазь. Сначала она думала, что Двалин просто хочет покрасоваться, порисоваться своей храбростью перед остальными детьми... но о своем желании он сказал только ей, вместо того, чтобы хвастаться Торину и остальным.  
Гораздо позже, много, много лет спустя Дис поняла, что единственной, кому Двалин желал продемонстрировать свою храбрость, была она.  
Дис запомнила, как у нее дрожали руки, как неуютно было причинять боль другому, как забивалась под ногти кровь и расплывались по коже чернила... Рисунок вышел кособоким, и им обоим невероятно повезло, что об их безрассудной выходке никто не узнал и что у Двалина не началось воспаление.  
Больше Дис ни разу в жизни не делала татуировок.  
А потом все они как-то очень вдруг, быстро и резко выросли, перестали быть детьми, оберегаемыми от забот. И Дис с целью укрепления политического союза сосватали Фроину, сыну Грата, одному из приближенных советников короля Наина – хромоногому молчаливому книжнику в два раза ее старше.  
Дис не было в Эреборе, когда на ее родной дом напал дракон. Она не видела уничтоженных величественных ворот, не видела обрушенных колонн, не чувствовала запаха гари и жара огня, не слышала полных отчаянья криков... Но призрачная тень огненной смерти навсегда застыла в глазах ее братьев и всех тех, кто видел.  
В глазах Двалина в том числе.  
Дис никогда не любила своего мужа. Даже спустя десятилетия совместной жизни они остались получужими друг другу странниками. Выросшая среди горделивых воинов, она не могла понять его, тихого и мирного, а он не в силах был дать ей что-то, кроме тишины.  
И кроме детей – нечаянных бесценных подарков, навсегда разбивших любую тишину.  
Притворно серьезный и предусмотрительный Фили. Безрассудно светлый и порывистый Кили.  
Ее сыновья, ее маленькие блестящие искры некогда великого, безграничного и величественного сияния.  
Когда она вновь увидела Двалина, он стал гораздо старше, выше и темней. На его хмуром лице отпечатались морщины и тени, и на продубленной ветрами странствий коже стало гораздо больше татуировок – за каждого погибшего родича и боевого товарища. Она не спрашивала, кто их нанес.  
Нет, вместо этого она задала один-единственный вопрос, глядя поверх плеча Двалина, на своих детей, которые с беззаботным смехом возились у очага, складывая из страниц ее рукописей бумажных птиц.  
\- Ты научишь их?  
Научишь их – сражаться, никогда не отступать, верить в себя и своего короля, любить свой никогда не виденный дом?  
Двалин не обернулся, нашел взглядом ее глаза, уверенно перехватил, не отпуская, не сдаваясь, и медленно произнес:  
\- Они могли бы быть моими сыновьями.  
Дис с гордостью выпрямилась и крепко стиснула зубы.  
Слишком поздно.  
Слишком поздно, преступно, безнадежно поздно она поняла, кто ее единственный.  
Но даже если б поняла раньше – Дис не была уверена, что родовая честь позволила бы ей отказаться от политического союза и подвести ожидания семьи.  
В конце концов, раньше она была молодой и глупой.  
А теперь...  
Если бы, если бы только ее муж был не просто чужим, а – плохим, бессмысленно злым и резким, недостойным и опасным... она могла бы, могла бы просить у короля Эред Луина невиданной редкости – разрешения уйти, взять себе другого мужа...  
Но Фроин был всего лишь молчаливым старым книжником, безумно и молча любившим своих детей.  
Дис с трудом сглотнула, не отводя взгляда. И Двалин первым опустил веки, пряча затаенный в глубине зрачков черный огонь, глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Но они _твои_ сыновья – и этого мне достаточно. Я научу их всему.

Фили и Кили беспечно смеются на холодном каменном полу и пока не знают ничего.

 

_18 января 2013_


End file.
